captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie
Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie is an animated film that was produced by DreamWorks Animation, based off the first four books in the Captain Underpants saga. The movie was released on June 2nd, 2017 in the United States. Plot In Piqua, Ohio, George Beard and Harold Hutchins are two fourth-grade friends and next-door neighbors who often bring joy to their school, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School, by excessively pranking the cruel teachers, especially the mean Principal Benjamin "Benny" Krupp, which puts them at odds with him. The duo also create comic books about a superhero named Captain Underpants, a character who has superpowers and wears underwear and a cape. They sell these to their schoolmates through a comic company called Treehouse Comix Inc, housed in their treehouse. George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they tamper with a toilet invention, the Turbo Toilet 2000, made by the school's local snitch, intellectual Melvin Sneedly. This causes Krupp to decide to separate the boys and annihilate their friendship. To prevent this, George hypnotizes Krupp with a 3D Hypno Ring he received out of a cereal box; the boys see that Krupp bears a resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Underpants. The boys soon learn the severity of their acts when Captain Underpants begins causing some problems around Piqua and take him to their tree-house. There they discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back into Underpants by snapping their fingers. Believing that Krupp will continue with his plan to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Krupp under the pretense of a 'secret identity' to which Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention and affection of the school's shy lunch lady, Edith. Just when George and Harold believe that their troubles have ended, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School is visited by an odd, German-accented scientist named Professor Pippy Pee-Pee Poopypants, or as he calls himself Professor P. Captain Underpants (disguised as Krupp) hires him to be a new teacher, but George and Harold are suspicious of him. As it turns out, Poopypants is seeking to get rid of laughter altogether due to the fact that people have made fun of his name for years. He recruits Melvin to help him, as his brain is incapable of having fun. Soon, Professor Poopypants tries to take over the town with a giant version the Turbo Toilet 2000, fueled by the school cafeteria's rotten leftovers left out by Edith– and uses Melvin's brain to to turn the children into glum, humorless zombies. Captain Underpants tries to stop the villain, but due to having no actual superpowers, is effortlessly defeated and thrown into the toilet. George and Harold are captured and nearly turned into zombies, but are able to escape when their laughter damages the Turbo Toilet 2000's computer. Upon consuming the mutated leftovers, Captain Underpants acquires superpowers and, with George and Harold's help, defeats and shrinks Poopypants, though he escapes shortly thereafter. Knowing that they cannot control Captain Underpants, George and Harold destroy the Hypno Ring to permanently change him back into Krupp. Feeling that Benjamin would be nicer if he had friends, the boys set him and lovesick Edith up on a date, thus making Krupp have a change of heart, returns the comics he took away from George and Harold, and even admits their comics are funny. However, the toxic waste from the Turbo Toilet 2000 transforms all the toilets into vicious monsters which attack the restaurant at which Benjamin and Edith are dining. Upon snapping his fingers (accidentally), Benjamin once again becomes Captain Underpants, carrying George and Harold away to help him fight them, much to Edith's surprise and admiration. In a mid-credits scene, George and Harold realize that the secretary (whom put her on the phone before by faking for a contest of $2 Billion) has been on the phone for the entire movie, so they shut off the call, make the secretary angry, and make a new comic based on her reaction. Cast *Ed Helms as Benjamin Krupp and Captain Underpants *Kevin Hart as George Beard *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins *Nick Kroll as Pippy Pee-Pee Poopypants *Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly *Grey Delisle-Griffin as Edith Anthrope *Dee Dee Rescher as Tara Ribble *Brian Posehn as Mr. Rected *Mel Rodriguez as Morty Fyde *Fred Tatasciore as Jacob Meaner *Kristen Schaal as Edith the Lunch Lady *David Soren as Tommy *Susan Fitzer as Ms. Dayken *Lynnanne Zager as George's Mom *Tiffany Lauren Bennicke as Sad Girl *James Ryan as Mime *Leslie David Baker as Officer McPiggly *Sugar Lyn Beard as Goody Two-Shoes Girl *Lesley Nicol as Nobel Moderator *Chris Miller as Nobel Audience Member *Coco Soren as Balloon Girl Production DreamWorks Animation announced on October 19, 2011 that they had acquired the rights to make a film based on the series. DreamWorks had been attempting to secure the rights since the series was first published in 1997, but Pilkey was not interested.DreamWorks Animation Wins Auction For ‘Captain Underpants’ Feature Film Rights. Deadline Hollywood. October 19, 2011. However, after seeing "the subtle way that morality and personal responsibility were handled" in How to Train Your Dragon and the Kung Fu Panda movies, he realized a film could "properly convey what he was trying to do with the books".DreamWorks Animation Plans Captain Underpants. ComingSoon.net, October 19, 2011. On October 2013, it was announced that Rob Letterman will direct the movie. On January 21, 2014, the cast was announced, with Ed Helms joining as Mr. Krupp and Captain Underpants; Kevin Hart as George Beard, Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins, Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants, and Jordan Peele as Melvin."Captain Underpants Saves The Day By Recruiting Top Comedy Talent To Voice New DreamWorks Animation Film" PR Newswire. January 21, 2014 The film was scheduled for release on January 13, 2017."DreamWorks Animation Release Dates Include Madagascar 4" Collider.com. November 11, 2013 In January 2015, it was announced that the film will be instead "produced outside of the studio’s pipeline at a significantly lower cost" and will be released sometime in 2017.Lieberman, David (January 22, 2015). DreamWorks Animation Restructuring To Cut 500 Jobs With $290M Charge. Deadline Hollywood On February 26, 2015, it was revealed that Letterman left the film and DWA was in talks with David Soren to replace and Soren was being fitted for the project, who previously directed DWA's Turbo.Fleming Jr., Mike (February 26, 2015). Rob Letterman Doffs ‘Captain Underpants'; ‘Turbo’s David Soren Being Fitted For DWA Pic. Deadline Hollywood Trivia * It appears that when George used the Hypno Ring, that there is some supernatural stuff going on, since the whole setting was changing and not only that, George and Harold were hovering off the desk in a way that would indicate something supernatural. This did not occur in the first novel book. * The movie was shown in some theaters the day before it's original release date in the U.S. as part of the Seattle Film Festival. * The film's theme song is sung by Weird Al Yankovic, which might be a reference to the first Captain Underpants book where he is played on the intercom as a prank by George and Harold. Trailers and Clips Gallery Promotional Captain-underpants movie poster.jpg IMG 0965.JPG IMG_1260.JPG 428277 m1490191170.jpg 428276 m1490191161.jpg 428275 m1490191154.jpg Capt-desktop.jpg School-desktop.jpg Treehouse-desktop.jpg Comic-desktop.jpg Previewimages.jpg MV5BOWI2NzkxMmYtMTcyOS00Njk1LWE2NTAtZTYxNThjZjE5MGQ4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTQwODk5NDc@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,984 AL .jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 640.png Maxresdefault.jpg Credit-dreamworks.jpg Tumblr op76qh8nfa1urscoho1 1280.jpg Tumblr opbs8mzeOC1urscoho1 1280.png Tumblr onzqlcV61I1udtj62o1 1280.png Tumblr onzhytrwqN1w60za9o1 1280.png Tumblr oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o7 1280.png Tumblr oo2h69s8Vj1u86juso1 500.png Tumblr oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o5 1280.png Tumblr oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o3 1280.png Tumblr oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o1 1280.png Tumblr ona3wx1Lhl1rvs7g9o1 1280.png Tumblr onn4ktOEYB1v2n0kro2 1280.png Tumblr onn4ktOEYB1v2n0kro1 1280.png Tumblr oobp65cbmU1rk7pizo1 500.png 1032990-sq1400s190f140rgbfin-1260.jpg 1032990-sq2050s320f164rgbfin-1260.jpg 1032990-sq1280s245f227rgbv2fin-1260.jpg Captain-underpants-2-1.jpg Underpants0001.jpg 18698254 316592672107458 230946291213074730 n.jpg 18622164 316137608819631 6875673281834904449 n.jpg 18527743 314641968969195 114494849792617675 n.jpg 18268635 307215289711863 7076289908223350165 n.jpg Books 71K2GSa0GqL.jpg|The Art of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 71itrGVcHKL.jpg|Wacky Word Wedgies and Flushable Fill-ins 71ys8GjeQUL.jpg|Official Handbook Renders Harold.png Captain underpants flying.png George Beard.png IMG_1028.PNG C6W6yD6WAAAxQ2T.jpg C6W7ScHWgAE4Ifw.jpg IMG_1025.PNG Latest 2 copy.png Mr Krupp.png Merchandise C6ap 9rXQAE5ixr.jpg Captain-underpants.jpg References Category:Movies